Meow
by Hullop
Summary: AU! OOCNESS! Cuteness! FLuffiness! Seriousness! Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are young demons, they get found by Kakashi, because of certain things, the three youngesters are lost and follow Kakashi home, not realizing that consequences...


Meow

Chapter One: Finding Kittens

Hullop: I do not own Naruto! 

Kakashi was walking through the forest when he heard a noise, being the powerful ninja that he was he quickly found out where the noise came from and found a neko kitten demon.

He had large black ears, hair, tail and ruby red eyes, he was very small, he looked like he could be four in human years.

Kakashi knew that this little one would not hurt him, but if he had family near they would not hesitate to hurt him for coming near him.

He heard a rustle of leaves from a nearby bush and froze, what he saw was another kitten, this one was the rare female demoness, she was also a neko kitten she was even smaller that the tiny male that he had found, she had pink hair, ears, tail and emerald green eyes.

Behind her he saw a fox kitsune that was a golden color and had orange tipped ears and tails, he had sky blue eyes that held a touch of sapphire blue around the irises.

They looked lost thought Kakashi, the blonde one came up to him, a bold move for one so young, and pounced on him, instead of feeling sharp paws he felt something lick him and a noise that sounded like a purr.

The other two relaxed and came towards him cautiously, the onyx colored one patted one of his legs gently with a human looking hand.

Kakashi smiled down at the shyer two and petted them gently for several hours he played with the little demons until he realized it was time for him to go home.

He gently removed the trio and started walking home, a chorus of mewling halted him, he looked back and felt a lurch in his heart.

"Go to your homes," said Kakashi gently.

They cocked their heads to the side, as if trying to understand what they said and then the blacked hair one said, "we is lost."

"You can speak human," asked Kakashi in surprise.

"Yes," said all three of them.

"Is there anyone who looks after you three," asked Kakashi.

"They left us," said the pinkette, "my name is Sakura."

"My name is Kakashi," said Kakashi, "what do you mean by "they left us"?"

"They said they was huntin' but they didn't come back," explained the ravenette, "my name is Sasuke."

"They promised that they would be back before nightfall three suns ago," said the blonde, "we tried to go looking for them, but we got lost and could not find our way back home."

"I see," replied Kakashi, "and what is your name blondie?"

"My name is Naruto," replied Naruto.

"Could we go home with you Kakashi," asked the three of them cutely.

"I do not know if I would be able to care for you three," said Kakashi biting his lip.

"Please," begged the three of them, "we promise that we will be good and we can hunt for ourselves, honest we can and please Kakashi."

Kakashi felt himself losing and besides, it was not like they could do any harm and it wasn't like they were from any major demon clans or something like that.

"Fine," relented Kakashi, "you can stay with me."

"YAY!" all three of them shouted and the purred happily up at them and they followed him home, he wondered what his boyfriend Iruka would think when he brought them home.

'At least Iruka will stop bugging me about adopting kids now,' thought Kakashi in a wry tone.

Harashima, clan leader of one of the most powerful neko demon clans searched for the youngest of the Uchiha clan.

Harashima knew that the kitten lived here, but he could not find him, he cursed quietly to himself.

He spotted kitten prints, and to his surprise he found the sets.

'So he was playing with a couple friend was he?' thought Harashima, 'Well, I will just have to find them then.'

He used in magic to wipe away any paw prints left behind as he followed their trail, but suddenly it stopped.

Harashima frowned and noted that they had stopped around a tree; Harashima shook his head and climbed the tree.

He could not find the kittens anywhere, nor could he sense any one near him for at least the next fifty miles.

'I will find you little one and then, your clan will pay for taking Tobirama away from me,' thought Harashima darkly.

At his new home Sasuke sneezed violently and had the distinct feeling that someone was thinking about him, and not in a friendly way either, but he shook it off and went on play with Sakura's tail.

Itachi was racing back to his and his otouto's den, most of their clan had been killed in an ambush by Senju, the only ones to survive the attack was, Madara, Izuna, Shisue, Obito, Tobi, and himself.

Luckily Sasuke had stayed behind since he was too young to go out and hunt with the others without supervision.

To his horror the den was empty and all of the chairs and things had been knocked over as if a fight had occurred, or someone had been searching for something or someone.

Itachi sniffed and to his relief he did not smell any blood, but the he grew cold and worried and he wondered, 'what happened to Sasuke and his two friends?'

Desperately he searched for tracks that would lead him to where is otouto and his friends were, he knew they loved to play outside, but there was no sign of any of them.

Panic engulfed him and he raced to where the others were and showed him his findings, or more accurately what he had not found.

'Do not worry otouto,' thought Itachi, 'if I found out you have died under the hand of any one I will avenge you, and if you are just simply missing because you are lost or something, I will find you. This I promise on the newly made grave of our parents.'

Itachi's gently heart hardened, as had the rest of the remaining Uchiha that knew about the massacre as well.

Sasuke would not recognize them when/ if he saw them again; they would become the most feared and most powerful demons of existence, whose very names were feared to be spoken of, even in a whisper.

Their personalities drastically changed, or at least unless they were alone with each other, meanwhile Sasuke and his two friends would grow up in a well-loved and safe environment, at least for a while.

Naruto's parents, the two nine tailed demons when they found out that their only child was missing mourned him.

Sakura's father, the feared and strange scorpion by the name of Akasuna No Sasori and her mother, Iwa Deidara, a demoness, most knew of as a unique creature known as a clay mistress shape shifter.

They had not taken it well when their youngest daughter had gone missing; their other children by the names of Temari, Kankuro, Karin and Gaara had been deeply affected by the news of their missing sibling.

Karin, the third oldest had vowed to not return home until she had found her sister and had ran off without the chance of any one trying to stop her.

Sasori and Deidara had made it so that none of their other children would be able to go missing or run away.

Hullop: Thank you for reading!

Gaara: Review this story.

Hullop: Thank you to my wonderful beta Happyfish!

Sasori: Well? What are you waiting for review!


End file.
